Critical, chapter 8
by silversfangirl
Summary: this is part of a fanfiction on Deviantart, jsut putting it here for the maturity, to read the rest of the story search for silversfangirl :   shadilver lemon, mature rating for a reason...


-about a half hour later-

silver giggled drunkenly and poured himself another glass of wine, barely getting the liquid into the glass, "it's like grape juice, don't you think?"

shadow watched as silver downed another tall glass of wine, "you know, you should really try some beer..."

"i have some in the fridge, I've just never really tried it before!"

shadow, who had taken the leg brace off again, walked over to the fridge and grabbed a six pack of beer and set it on the table, "now's a good time to start... have a couple cans."

silver fumbled with the top of the beer can before getting it open and drinking some down, "this stuff doesn't taste like grapes!"

"it's not supposed to..."

"oh! Then it tastes good!"

shadow grabbed a can and drank some, "so... when did you start drinking exactly?"

"well you know how wine tastes better with age? Well one time when I was looking for blaze I found this SUPER old winery, and I drank some of the stuff in there, you know? And it was just SOO GOOD!"

"and you got drunk?"

"yeah! I don't remember what I did after that! Blaze said I stripped down and started dancing on a pole thingy!"

"you got drunk and started pole dancing in the nude?"

"of course not! I was wearing underwear!" silver got up and sat on shadow's lap and put his arms around his neck, "Wanna make out?"

"uh... and have your boyfriend dump you again and you throw me through a wall again? No thanks..."

"wanna have sex then?"

"you have a boyfriend!"

"so? you're hot!" he giggled and took off shadows shirt and started to kiss his neck, "please? I won't tell mephiles..."

shadow blushed a little, "silver, he's going to KILL me... and so will you when you're not drunk anymore!"

silver took his phone out of his pocket and put it on video, then recorded himself and shadow,, "then we take this video, saying that I'm the one that wanted to have sex and I PROMISE not to blame shadow for it in the morning!"

"and this is me saying that you're still going to kill me anyways..."

silver stopped the recording and put his phone on the table, "come on shadow, Mephiles isn't going to be home for HOURS! We could have sex like, a bunch of times by then!"

"you're going to KILL me though-"

"you're drunk!"

"what? I am not! I had ONE beer and a glass of wine-"

"i don't remember like, ANYTHING I do when I'm drunk! When I wake up tomorrow morning and scream at you, tell me you were drunk out of your mind!"

shadow held onto silver's hips, "so umm... you won't call the cops on me tomorrow morning?"

silver undid shadows belt and slid his pant off, "of course not," He took his own clothes off and kissed shadow on the lips, pressing his body against his. "come on shadow, are you too afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of anything. Except for your DEMON boyfriend!"

"you know you want me shadow... we both know."

"mephiles will cut my balls off and shove them up my ass!"

"come ON shadow, I KNOW you want to have sex with me, and what other opportunity are you going to have?"

"you're sure about this?"

silver giggled and pulled shadow up from the chair and stumbled back, attempting to drag him up the stairs, "come on! you're so uptight!"

"what- since when am I uptight?"

"since you won't have sex with me!"

shadow sighed and thought for a while, 'why am I thinking about this?' he picked silver up and carried him upstairs to the bedroom and set him on the bed and made a trail of kisses from his neck down to his stomach. "you have such a tiny little tummy..."

"That tickles!"

"really? What about this?" he traveled a little further down and licked silvers now erect member, making him moan. Shadow smirked and took silvers length into his mouth.

"ahh! Shadow!" silver started to pant as shadow continued. He let out another moan, only for shadow to stop. he whimpered a little, "why did you stop?"

shadow put his hands on silvers upper thighs and spread his legs a bit, "i thought you wanted to have sex?"

"i d-do! But- AHH!" silver gripped the sheets to try and ease the slightly unexpected pain from shadow penetrating him, "ngh! Sh-shadow!"

"you alright?"

"y-yes! Keep going!"

shadow leant down and kissed silver, pushing his tongue into his mouth while still thrusting into him, gradually increasing speed.

Silver moaned loudly and broke the kiss as shadow hit his prostate, "Ooh Shadow! Harder!"

"ngh, you're a vocal little thing, aren't you?"

silver wrapped his arms around shadow's neck and his legs around his waist, allowing him to penetrate even deeper, "harder shadow!"

"and DEMANDING too... what do you do, just order mephiles around when you have sex?"

"s-stop talking..." he panted harder as he started to reach his climax, "j-just go harder!" shadow hit his prostate spot on several times, making him moan in ecstasy as he orgasmed over his and shadow's chests.

Shadow thrust into silver a few more times before groaning and reaching his climax as well, smirking at the purr-like noise silver made. He pulled out of silver and laid down next to him, panting slightly. he waited a minute or two for the both of them to catch their breathe before saying something. "you wanna go take a quick shower now?"

silver nodded, still panting heavily, "y-yeah." he looked down at shadow's leg, "what happened to your brace?"

"took it off."

"oh..." he lifted up shadow with his powers and stumbled out of the bed, "then I'll carry you to the shower!" he walked over towards the bathroom and crashed into the door, not realizing it wasn't open, and fell to the ground, dropping shadow, "ouch... who close the door?"

shadow smiled and picked up silver and brought him into the shower, "you're clumsy enough when you're sober, I can't believe you're even clumsier drunk..."

silver wrapped his arms around shadows neck again and kissed him, "wanna have shower sex?"

-in the morning-

silver blinked his eyes open and felt a soft patch of fluff beneath his head, "mmm, morning mephi..." he looked up, expecting to see the eyes of his lover, only to find a pair of ruby red eye staring at him, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he pushed shadow out of the bed then realized both him and shadow were naked, "oh my god you BASTARD! I should have listened to mephiles! I can't believe you-"

shadow, who had planned out the scenario while silver was sleeping, tossed silvers phone up onto the bed with the video open. He waited until after the small video of silvers promise ended before he said something, "i tried to talk you out of it, honestly..."

silver tossed the phone back down, "that video is FAKE..."

"why and HOW would I make a fake video of you-"

"i don't know, okay? where's my pants?"

"downstairs in the kitchen with all of my clothing..."

silver covered himself up with the bed sheet and walked downstairs, shadow following, "you could at least cover yourself up!"

"i had sex with you TWICE! Why do I need to cover myself up?"

silver stopped and turned around to face shadow, "TWICE!"

"wow, you're screaming a lot, you must not be the kind of person to get hangovers-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAD SEX TWICE?" the door opened and silver nervously looked over, "uh... hi sonic-"

sonic sighed, "i have really bad timing... don't I?"

"yeah this really isn't a good time..."

"you're telling me? Last night I came to check on you guys and saw you getting it on on the futon."

shadow raised an eyebrow then thought for a minute, "oh yeah, make that THREE times..."

silver glared at him for a second before running after him, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"


End file.
